It is frequently necessary in order to precisely control and/or regulate a cooking process to ascertain an exact as possible temperature of the food that is being cooked.
DE 10 2009 047 185 A1 discloses a method and a device that render it possible by means of evaluating specific parameters to ascertain a temperature of a base of a cooking vessel that is being heated by means of an induction heating coil. However, in particular when preparing foodstuffs that contain starch and egg white, effects that are dependent upon the nature of the food that is being cooked render it difficult to unambiguously ascertain in dependence upon the temperature of the base of the cooking vessel the temperature of the food that is being cooked.
It can therefore be necessary to provide a dedicated sensor for measuring the temperature of the food that is being cooked. The temperature data and/or the data of the sensor must then be transmitted in a suitable manner to a reading device that then evaluates said data, by way of example, and controls a cooking process automatically taking into consideration the temperature of the food that is being cooked.